A second chance
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: Don't be quick to judge. You may never know what they really are like. A second chance maybe all they need. Hope it's not confusing! One shot


**I have no idea where this idea came from honestly. I was playing some minecraft (yes I play that game. Deal with it) and while making an adventure tower for my bro and my neighbor suddenly this idea just came crashing in my head. I was daydreaming about Danny phantom though. I do that sometimes. I also have conversations with my muse, Claire, sometimes when I'm bored.**

**So enough with my rambling! Let's get down to business!**

**Summary: Don't be quick to judge. You may never know what they really are like. A second chance maybe all they need.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Danny, in phantom form, zoomed through the skies. It was near midnight and he couldn't sleep. He flew on his back, staring at the stars. His arm reached out as if it would touch them; hold them in his own two hands. Ever since he could remember he always loved the stars. He loved outer space and always dreamed of being an astronaut but unfortunately with his grades his dreams could be near impossible.

Being half-ghost had its perks but there were its bad sides. Dan phantom was one of them. His alternate future self was born from rage and depression. He started thinking about Dan. While fighting for his family, friends and teacher's lives, he could see emotions in Dan other than anger and rage. He saw guilt and sadness. He never thought much of it until now.

Dan probably felt guilty about killing his everyone he cared about, sad that he had to watch them die twice in his life. No one knew it but Danny actually felt sorry for him. Having to watch his family die twice in his life was hard. He could say that he felt nothing, that he was satisfied but in truth he would be depressed all over again.

Dan killed because he was jealous. He was jealous and angry. He was made when he had suffered depression. When he flew out of the lab as a full ghost he saw something that tore his heart apart. He saw a family. They were at the park, having a picnic. The children probably only ten years old play with their parents, their friends.

The sight made him jealous that he could no longer do that and out of spite killed them. That's all Dan ever did, kill out of jealousy. Of course he himself didn't know it. He was too depressed and upset. He actually thought he killed for pure joy when the joy wasn't real.

Danny flew past some houses along the way. He saw Dash's living room and peeked in. There were photos on top of the fireplace. Majority of them were of an older looking boy. Danny guessed that it was an older sibling he didn't knew his bully had. He looked harder and saw that the older boy was a football player, just like Dash. From the other photos, it looked like Dash's parents liked his brother more. According to the pictures his brother should be in college.

Danny knew what it was like, having an older sibling whom your parents liked more and paid more attention too. Having to live in the shadow of your older sibling was hard. No wonder Dash became a bully and a football player. He probably was trying to be more like his brother to gain his parents affections and the bullying came from the little attention he got. Danny shook his head and continued flying.

He flew by Kwan's house and saw that he was still awake. But more importantly, Kwan was awake and studying like crazy. There were books and papers everywhere around his room. Kwan himself was bending over a table, a pencil in hand, writing something in a book. His wardrobe was open and Danny could see posters for schools like Stanford, Yale even Harvard.

Danny always noticed that Kwan never really did much to him on purpose. It was mostly out of peer pressure. Seeing as Kwan was getting up and putting his books away, Danny zoomed across the street and ended up outside Paulina's house. It was a good thing he fan girl was asleep though. Danny didn't want to have to deal with her.

Taking a small glance through her bedroom window, he noticed her room was filled with Danny phantom stuff. He shivered at how obsessed Paulina was but he noticed there was one picture that stood out amongst the others. It was a picture of a supermodel on her mirror. There was some writing on it and Danny squinted his eyes a bit to see it. 'My inspiration, my idol. I love you mama' was written on it.

Her mom was a model. Maybe that was why Paulina cared so much about her image; she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. Although before Danny could think of anything else Paulina started to wake up and he high tailed out of there. He was finding out a lot about the A-listers. He found out a lot of stuff that he probably never would have known until then.

However, Paulina's house wasn't the last stop. He passed by Star's house as well. Shrugging to himself he looked in. He found out so much already what was wrong with one more? When he looked in, he saw Star doing some late night homework. He looked around the house through the windows and couldn't see her parents. Most likely they were still out and Star had to manage doing her work by herself. That was hard. Yawning to himself, Danny floated home and fell asleep.

In the ghost zone, the master of time, Clockwork, was looking at his apprentice through the screen. He saw what Danny saw and his eyes shifted over to the thermos that Dan was in. Without a second thought, he opened the cap and released Danny's evil alternate future self. Dan looked at his surroundings, then himself and finally his eyes landed on Clockwork.

"Why?" the one simple word. Clockwork looked at him. He pitied the man. He looked so lost. He had potential. "Everyone needs a second chance" Dan smiled a little at him. Clockwork was giving him a chance to start anew. It would be hard though. Dan would have to learn not to kill, not to be over consumed by rage. He would have to learn to be happy again, to enjoy his after-life as it is, to love. Dan didn't want to show it because he thought it was weak but he was grateful. Grateful for a second chance.

Maybe all anyone ever needed was a second chance.

**So I'm a little sorry if it got a bit confusing around the middle. Basically this story is supposed to be about how someone sees another person and how they really are. And when they make the wrong assumption they should give the person another chance. That is actually what anybody ever needs. A second chance. **

**Please review! And if you are gonna ask me to make a sequel or make this longer I have this to say. Firstly, I actually have this story I planned to do earlier but when this came to mind I thought of making this somehow linked to my story idea. If you're confused just wait for my other story to some out. It's going to be in the Danny phantom and Young Justice Crossover section. **


End file.
